Marina Sirtis
Marina Sirtis is a British-American actress with an acting role in Season 2 of ''The Orville''. Background Sirtis has worked in franchises similar to The Orville including many feature length films in the Star Trek saga. Including Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek: Nemesis. She has also taken on numerous roles in Star Trek television series such as Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. She has also acted in Stargate SG-1. The Orville On July 26, 2018, rumors that Sirtis would appear on the show exploded when the actress published a photo to her Instagram of herself with creator Seth MacFarlane and Jonathan Frakes. Frakes, who co-starred alongside Sirtis on Star Trek: The Next Generation, had directed first season episode Pria and was confirmed to be directing an episode in the second. The next day, the online publication TrekMovie independently confirmed that Sirtis would be guest starring on the show.Pascale, Anthony. "Marina Sirtis To Guest Star In ‘The Orville’ In Episode Directed By Star Trek: TNG’s Jonathan Frakes". TrekMovie. July 27, 2018. Sirtis confirmed by late October that her episode would be directed by Frakes.Elliott, Dave. "Interview: ‘Star Trek: TNG’s Marina Sirtis Talks Next Generation, The Orville & DC’s Titans!". GeekTown. Oct. 24, 2018. Auditioning Frakes and MacFarlane had auditioned many actresses for Sirtis's role, all unsatisfactorily.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: Jonathan Frakes On Casting Marina Sirtis And What ‘The Orville’ And ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Share". TrekMovie. April 10, 2019. According to Frakes, both he and MacFarlane were considering a particular, unnamed woman who auditioned until conversation MacFarlane suggested drawing former actresses from The Next Generation. Frakes proposed Sirtis. I said, “Obviously Marina could do this part." MacFarlane said he was thinking he should hold off until he found another part for her but asked what I thought, and I said Marina would LOVE to do this part. So we're in video village – we were already shooting – and both texted her at the same time. She was thrilled and we called her, found a date, made a deal for her. Sirtis also recounted the story in a separate interview: Johnny and Seth were sitting together, and Seth said, "Well isn’t there, you know, one of our group?" And Jonathan said, "Well what about Marina?" And Seth said, "Well I was kind of saving her for something better." And Jonathan said, "Oh don’t be ridiculous, just give her this part!" laughs And the next day I was on The Orville! Frakes and MacFarlane unwittingly texted Sirtis with an offer at the same time. Sirtis showed up for costume fitting and make-up the next day, and performed her role by the afternoon, an amazing turnaround of 24-to-36 hours from job offer to filming. Sanctuary Marina Sirtis played a teacher aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] who grows concerned with the aggressive and callous behavior of Topa, son of Klyden and Second Officer Bortus, towards his female classmates. Sirtis described acting under Frakes' direction: "He’s lovely. He knew what I wanted – a lot of light! Just being on the Orville, everything looks like Next Generation – the corridors and everything – it was almost like stepping back in time with Jonathan directing. It felt like a comfy pair of old slippers.""Star Trek: Interview: Marina Sirtis: Dark Sublime". Sci Fi Bulletin. Last accessed Jan. 26, 2019. Trivia * Due to a schedule change, Sirtis showed up for costume fitting and make-up the day after being hired and performed her role by the afternoon, a turnaround of 24-to-36 hours from job offer to filming. References